


I didn't believe in soulmates... Until I met you

by destroza



Series: Spierfeld week [2]
Category: Love Simon - Fandom, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soul Mate AU, Spierfeld Week, sort of kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroza/pseuds/destroza
Summary: Bram didn't believe in soulmates, until he met Simon





	I didn't believe in soulmates... Until I met you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Spierfeld Week: Soulmate AU. I'm not going to lie. I don't care too much for the whole soulmate fanfic trope, but I didn't want to not post anything so I came up with this really quick oneshot and yeah... Enjoy, I guess?

“I’m just saying that it’s statistically impossible for soul mates to exist!” Bram had been arguing with Garrett for an hour. “There’s roughly 7.3 billion people on this planet and you think it’s plausible for me to find the one person I’m pre-ordained to spend the rest of my life with?”

“Oh lighten up!” Garrett beamed. He seemed unfazed by Bram’s skepticism. “You’re just saying that because you refuse to admit that you’re in love with Simon Spier.”

“I am NOT in love with Simon Spier,” Bram glared.

“Not even a little?”

Bram couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Okay, maybe a little.” He blushed.

It was true. Bram was madly in love with his boyfriend but it didn’t mean that he believe in soul mates. He thought the idea was cliché. He hated the story tropes like how a name would appear on a person’s arm on their 18th birthday and it was their duty to seek this person out and that person would inevitably become their soul mate. He couldn’t make sense out of why a person would suddenly be unable to see color until they met their soul mate or how a person would only meet their soul mate if they could decode a message that was presented to them in a dream.

“Just admit it already! Simon Spier is your soul mate whether you like it or not.” Garrett continued to provoke Bram.

Bram sighed, it seemed like this was an argument that he wasn’t going to win.

“Fine.”

“So you concede?”

Bram shook his head and shrugged. “Well… Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“It’s true, I love him.”

Garrett grinned. “Okay, that’s a start.”

Bram couldn’t help but smile. “I love him. I love the way his smile lights up the entire room. I love the way he looks at me, like I’m the most important thing in that moment. I love his perpetual bed head. No matter what you do, it just never wants to behave. I love getting lost in his moon-gray eyes. I love how his kisses always taste vaguely of Oreos and how he always has an emergency supply of candy in his backpack. I love how he does this little happy dance every time he doesn’t realize he does every time he eats one of his favorite foods. I love the way he gives it his all when he’s putting on a performance for his plays even if he doesn’t have a speaking role. I love how he compliments his sister’s cooking even when it sucks. I love how he comes to all of our soccer games and blows me kisses when I score a goal. But I especially love him because he’s so authentically Simon and…” Bram’s voice trailed off.

“And?” Garrett smiled.

“I think you’re right, Garrett. Simon is my soul mate!” 

\- - -  


Later that evening, Bram waited around the school parking lot as Simon finished up with his play rehearsals.

“How was your rehearsal?” Bram gave Simon a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Oh the usual. Martin is still the definition of cringe. Ms. Albright still thinks we suck. Taylor Metternich's nose is shoved so far up her ass that she can probably smell what she had for lunch. And I still don’t have a speaking role.” Simon shrugged indifferently. “And you?”

“I had an epiphany today,” Bram said excitedly.

“About?”

Bram grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around Simon’s waist. “Remember when I said I didn’t believe in soul mates?”

Simon nodded. “Go on…”

“Well I didn’t believe in soul mates, that is…” He hugged Simon tighter. “Until I met you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! [homosexualdisasturd](http://www.homosexualdisasturd.tumblr.com)


End file.
